¡Mi novio! Naruto
by aniyasha
Summary: Basado en la sexta pelicula del anime. Hinata protege todo lo que le pertenece, mas cuando se trata de su gran amor. Naruto llega a un mundo extraño, donde todos sus amigos se comportan tan diferente a lo normal. nunca penso que Hinata seria tan diferente a la dulce y tierna hyuuga. aqui ella gritaba lo que por mucho tiempo oculto.


**Ni hao.- publico querido XD, yo reportándome con una loca idea, si lo se ,¬¬ ,dirán que tengo varias actualizaciones pendientes, pero esta historia no pude evitar terminarla después de leer una que subió mi querida Bella Scullw, a quien le dedico esta Historia.**

**Hemos hablado tanto de la película 6 de Naruto, de los comportamientos tan cómicos de los personajes, que no hemos podido evitar pensar tantas cosas.**

**Así que aquí les presento algo de mi loca imaginación.**

**Espero que les guste. Con amor Aniyasha.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Advertencias: Basado en la película sexta de Naruto. Posibles OCC.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo simplemente sueño con ellos.**

**.**

**COMUNIDAD Y FORUM IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**Para mami, Bella Scullw, feliz Aniversario XD, tarde pero seguro.**

**.**

.

.

_**¡Mi Novio!, Naruto Namikaze**_

_**.**_

_**By Aniyasha.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Un mundo total mente diferente al que conocían_.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Naruto y Sakura, ellos se hicieron pasar por sus yo de ese mundo, adoptando vidas tan distintas a la original.

Llevaban un día entero en una aldea Konoha paralela a la que ellos pertenecían.

Naruto se llevo sorpresa de su vida cuando se dio cuenta que aquí, sus padres estaban vivos, que él tuvo una vida en familia. La emoción era demasiada, cuando vio a sus padres lloró, por que de una forma cruel le fue demostrado lo que pudo tener y no tuvo, pero a la vez también sus lágrimas eran de felicidad por que tenía la oportunidad de convivir con ellos.

Sakura por su parte era más realista, sabía que esto era una técnica provocada por óbito, ellos estaban en la guerra y cuando este malvado sujeto trato de capturar al Kyuubi algo debió de haber sucedido, los mando a un lugar completamente desconocido aun cuando fueran las personas que ellos había tratado en su vida. Aquí todo era al revés, sus amigos, familias y su vida era distinta. Un solo día y se sentían completamente desequilibrados.

Hoy seguirían inspeccionando la aldea. Conociendo las diferencias del lugar y planeando una estrategia, por lo que caminaban por el bosque de Konoha, cerca de los campos de entrenamiento.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de esta ilusión.- Sakura se paro delante de Naruto con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

El rubio la miro con desesperación. ¿Querer regresar a una realidad?, cuando aquí tenia al parecer una vida mejor.

-Se que dudas.- su voz se suavizó al igual que su expresión.- pero no pertenecemos a este mundo.

Naruto oculto su mirada agachando la cabeza, era cierto lo que ella decía, pero también injusto.

-Encontraremos la forma de salir Sakura-chan.- trato de sonreír.

La peli rosa no pudo evitar sentirse mal por amigo, por lo que en un impulso lo abrazo.

Estaban abrazados en una atmósfera de amistad y comprensión. Pero un golpe que hizo retorcerse de dolor la espalda de Sakura, los separo.

Enfrente de Naruto una sombra de mujer se interpuso entre ellos.

Sakura estaba incrédula ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Y para Naruto fue como un recuerdo. Hinata en posición de pelea miraba a la peli rosa con una determinación de matarla, fue como cuando se enfrento a Paint.

-Hinata… - fue todo lo que pudo decir Naruto asombrado.

La cara de la pelinegra con el byakugan activado podría aterrorizar a muchos.

Sakura se paro del suelo donde había sido aventada por el golpe y miro a la pelinegra con confusión.

-¿Qué te sucede?.- se sobo el brazo y aplico chacra para revitalizarlo.

-Sabes perfectamente que nadie puede tocar a mi NOVIO.- sus palabras fueron claras y firmes.- y tu lo abrazabas como si te perteneciera.- su seño se frunció aun mas.- ES MIO.- y se lanzo a atacarla.

Sakura apenas pudo esquivar el primer golpe, había visto la técnica de Hinata en muchas ocasiones aun que nunca había peleado con ella. El segundo golpe le dio en el otro brazo, el dolor fue fuerte. Tenía que defenderse o moriría sin poder volver a su mundo.

En completo estado de shock Naruto las veía pelear. En su mente se repetía las palabras de la pelinegra. NOVIOS. En esta dimensión o mundo, ellos dos estaban juntos, eso lo dejaba con varios sentimientos encontrados. HINATA y él, eran Novios, eso era lo único que pasaba por su mente, pero el grito de la peli rosa lo despertó. Hinata había logrado derribarla y estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró abrazando a la pelinegra para evitar el ataque.

El byakugan se desactivo inmediatamente al verse envuelta en los brazos de su amado, él la tranquilizó como si un sedante fuera, pero recordó como el muy cabron abrazaba a la rosadita, por lo que rompió el abrazo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. El rubio dio tres pasos hacia tras al darse cuenta que ella estaba enojada, lo agarro de la solapa de su chaqueta atrajo su rostro, miro los labios entreabiertos de él, no puedo evitar besarlo para que se acordara a quien pertenecía.

Inmóvil como si de un muñeco se tratara quedo Naruto a merced de la pelinegra, que invadió su boca en un beso tierno después exigiendo contestación, no puedo evitar responder, era la primera vez que besa a una chica, y era Hinata, que tenia un sabor dulce, freso y atrayente, sin experiencia alguna comenzó a responder las caricias de la pelinegra quien termino acorralándolo contra un árbol para poderlo besar mas.

Sus lenguas danzaban, gemían, y se mordían. Fue un asalto por completo a los sentidos masculinos. Ella exigía todo y él no pudo evitar darle lo pedía. Para ser su primer beso sentía que lo hacia bien, y no solamente eso, si no quedaría el recuerdo gravado por toda su vida. La sensación de calidez de un cuerpo contra el otro, también un calor desconocido lo invadió por completo, se dejo guiar se encontró sumergido en calidez y fuego. No pudo evitar gemir de placer, él nunca estuvo acostumbrado a las caricias, asentir que pertenecía a alguien o algo, pero ahí, en ese beso robado se sintió querido, amado. El aire se agoto y ambos pegaron frentes.

La mirada azul y la aperlada se encontraron.

Ella sonrojada, con la mirada brillosa, había sido el mejor beso.

Y él se veía reflejado en ojos plateados, una sonrisa tonta de seguro se apreciaba en su rostro, al igual que un intenso rubor. Pero mirándola mas detalladamente se fijo que había algo raro en Hinata. Lo primero es que no se había desmayado, lo segundo que se dio cuanta fue del leve maquillaje que tenia en el rostro, lo tercero fue la seguridad con la que lo veía, lo cuarto fue la sonrisa misteriosa, lo quinto es que lo abrazaba fuerte mente, lo sexto es que sintió que sus manos estaban sobre su piel y esto lo petrifico. Por lo que se escurrió del abrazo y la volteo a ver bien.

Hinata lo veía curiosa, al parecer había logrado sorprenderlo como nunca, por que no apartaba la mirada de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar una sexy sonrisa y acercarse moviéndose como una chica sensual.

El rubio se quedo petrificado, el atuendo holgado que caracterizaba a la chica que el conocida de toda la vida había sido cambiado, ella tenía la chamarra de siempre, la grande que la cubría pero que en estos momentos estaba abierta y enseñaba una camisa de red que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y dejaba ver su fina cintura, pero sobre todo no pudo evitar ver lo que resaltaba mas de la blusa. Trago duro. Y después miro mas abajo y se dio cuenta que un diminuto short era lo que ella traía y dejaba a la vista un par de magnificas piernas, se sintió intimidado por que ahora que la apreciaba por completo se daba cuenta que no era la misma Hinata. Aparte que fue nuevamente acorralado en un árbol y lo miraban intensamente como si fuera algo para comer.

-Estas muy raro.- comentó ella en su oído izquierdo, suspiro sobre su cuello y el quedo nuevamente a su merced sin saber que hacer.

La pelinegra lo beso en el cuello dejando un rastros de besos, él ladeo la cabeza facilitándole el camino. Y dejo claramente en la piel morena de él una marca causada por sus labios.

Se separo y lo miro intensamente.

-Eres mi NOVIO, y sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que alguien se te acerque.- voltio a ver a la peli rosa que los miraba asombrada y completamente ruborizada.- Sakura nunca te a tocado mas de la cuenta.- alzo una ceja y se encamino a la rosita, quedando a centímetros de ella.- Naruto se casara conmigo, tendremos muchos hijos y seremos muy felices, ese es su destino y pensé que ya lo sabias.- se trono los dedos.

Tuvo miedo, debía de reconocer que esta Hinata la aterraba, ¿Dónde estaba la tímida niña que ella conocía?, aquella que tartamudeaba, y era gentil con todo el mundo. Esta Hinata era para temer.

-yo lo abrase por que se siente mal y quería consolarlo.- se excuso Sakura tratando de borrar el ceño fruñido de Hinata.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?.- pregunto curiosa y volteo a ver a su novio, examinándolo con la mirada.

-La última misión no salió como esperábamos.- acepto en un susurro.- a un no hemos terminado de luchar.

Hinata hizo un puchero y los miro a ambos evaluándolos, suspiro y le tendió la mano a Sakura para que se levantara del suelo. Dudosa la peli rosa acepto la ofrenda de paz.

-Pero que te quede muy claro que no lo debes tocar mas de lo necesario.- fue la orden impuesta por la Hyuuga.- es mío.

Sakura asintió.

-¡Hinata!.

Se escucho que la llamaba su equipo, se encamino aun Naruto paralizado, le dio un beso nuevamente aun mas corto y le alboroto el cabello.

-Descansa amor, al rato que termine de hacer mis cosas te veré en tu casa, te llevare un gran plato de ramen y te are mimos.- sonrió dulcemente y se encamino a donde la esperaban, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a la rosita, que al parecer comprendió perfectamente.

Sakura se acerco a Naruto tímidamente.

-Esto a sido de infarto.- comento ella, viendo el lugar por donde desapareció la NOVIA, de su amigo.- ella es tan diferente a quien conocemos.- dijo en un susurro y volteo a ver a su amigo, quien tenia la mirada perdida, el rostro ruborizado y una marca en el cuello que no ocultaba la chamarra, al parecer con todo la intención de que se viera marcado y con esto señalar que era un chico apartado.- Naruto respóndeme.- grito

-Me beso.- fue todo lo que dijo él, aun perdido.

-¿Besarte?.- alzo la voz.- casi te ultraja en el bosque.- chillo, y lo zarandeó.- por kami Naruto, reacciona. – pero lo soltó rápidamente al acordarse de que su noviecita de seguro podría descubrirla maltratándolo y entonces ella volvería a perder los estribos.

Naruto se paro y se sacudió la tierra de su ropa.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?.- pregunto confundido.- ella es diferente a la que conocemos, este es un mundo en donde muchos han cambiado su personalidad, mira por ejemplo a Sasuke, tu quedaste mas sorprendida que yo de él. Es cierto que es un completo imbécil en este mundo, pero me alegra en el fondo saber que mi mejor amigo solo se preocupa por ligar, que no ha perdido a su familia, que ha tenido una vida sin odio y rencor, que esta simplemente jodido por parecer un marica, pero que es feliz.- la miro con chispas en los ojos.- no pensé que Hinata cambiara también tanto, se ve muy diferente a la normal, pero también me alegra que sea segura de si misma y que esa aura de depresión y timidez sea sustituida por una que irradie vitalidad y algo de enojo. ¿Qué más quieres escuchar?.- dijo tristemente.- aquí es un mejor mundo, donde todos parecen locos pero son felices, tengo una familia, tengo amigos, y al parecer una novia, y confieso que muchas ganas de salir de aquí no tengo.

La peli rosa lo comprendió perfectamente los sentimientos de su amigo, ella también pensaba que esto era mejor, pero era mas realista.

-No es nuestro mundo, compréndelo Naruto, se que todo aquí es mejor.- comenzó a caminar por el bosque para llegar a la aldea.- pero es una ilusión.

Y eso era lo más cruel del asunto, se decía Naruto internamente. Una mentira que le gustaba.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Dos días habían pasado mas en la vida de Naruto, y cada día era una loca aventura. Vivir con sus padres era demasiado reconfortante, había pasado estos días viendo álbum de fotos de lo que debió de haber sucedido, atreves de esas fotos vivió sus momentos, sus cumpleaños, vivió una infancia llena de cariño y amor. Su mama aun que daba miedo cuando no se le hacia caso, lo abrazaba y lo consentía. Su padre le enseñaba técnicas que pertenecían a su familia, lo aconsejaba, lo cuidaba, lo consentía. Moría de risa al ver a Sasuke detrás de Sakura, era tan marica. Y sus compañeros eran tan chistosos con esos comportamientos tan disparados. En estos momentos se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, quería dormir, relajarse, había comido mucho. Su mirada se voltio a su cómoda donde se veían fotografías y su mirada recayó en la pelinegra sentada en su rezago con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Él también sonreía un poco nervioso, pero con chispa en sus ojos.

Hinata era su NOVIA, y al parecer llevan mas de diez años, según pudo contarle su madre, la Hyuuga se apego a él cuando la defendió de unos niños. A partir de ese momento quedo como un héroe ante sus ojos y él tenia un recuerdo similar en su propio mundo, talvez aquí sucedió algo así, simplemente que Hinata nunca se acerco a él por su timidez, pero esta chica, si lo había hecho. Y desde entonces chillaba ante todo el mundo que él le pertenecía, que eran novios, que se casarían cuando cumplieran la mayoría de edad, que tendrían muchos hijos y que serian muy felices. Ese era su destino en este mundo, casarse con la heredera Hyuuga, la chica más guapa de la aldea, el mejor partido de Konoha. La chica que lo amaba profundamente y que no permitía que alguien lo tocara o lo lastimara. Era un destino que le agradaba. Y en estos dos días después de escuchar que se casarían y de lo felices que serian, contemplo la posibilidad de llevarlo a cabo pero en su otra dimensión.

Donde aun que fuera una persona con carácter diferente, tenían algo en común. Lo amaba. La Hinata dulce fue capaz de sacrificarse por él, es cierto que con tantas cosas en la cabeza no había podido darle una contestación a su confesión. Pero no era momento. Aun necesitaba aclararse todas esas dudas, las cuales en este mundo eran contestadas.

Tuvo la oportunidad de platicar con su padre del asunto, él le pregunto algo nervioso si esa chica no era Hinata, por que de ser así, ella mataría a la competencia. El confeso que era ella pero en un sueño, que lo perturbo y que solo quería platicarlo y escuchar un consejo. Su padre le sonrió y le alborotó el cabello. Le conto la historia de cómo su madre por fin se fijo en él. Entonces la situación era la misma, si Hinata acudió para defenderlo y él por primera vez la veía realmente puede ser que su corazón en ese momento fuera robado.

Y tal vez era cierto. Su padre tenía mucha razón, Hinata dejo de ser la rarita para ser la mujer que lo amaba. Casi dio su vida por él. Le demostró lo que el verdadero amor hace. Cuando escucho la confesión tan vacía de Sakura, algo termino por romperse en su corazón. No quería el amor grande que Sakura le tenía a Sasuke, ya no. Él quería que alguien lo amara a él y había encontrado a ese ser. El tiempo fue su enemigo y no había permitido conocer más a Hinata, hablar con ella, son reír con ella, caminar juntos. Sabía que la Hinata de su mundo debería ser a un más tierna que la de aquí. La cual le robaba besos cada cinco minutos que estaba con él, la cual siempre lo abrazaba y juntaba sus manos, la cual le sonreía con esa alegría y espontaneidad, la cual lo llenaba de amor.

El corazón sana, porque la frialdad que su vida había tenido, en estos momentos era un recuerdo.

Aquí lo tenía todo.

Cerró los ojos y estuvo a punto de quedar dormido, cuando un peso encima de él lo sorprendió.

Hinata sonreía abiertamente y su cabello parecía una cortina que los escondía de un mundo diferente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse por la situación en la que se encontraba su mirada bajo por el cuello de ella y casi se desmaya al darse cuenta que la chica había dejado su chamarra y estaba encima de él, solamente con esa blusa tan ajustada que remarcaba sus atributos, los cuales en estos momentos se encontraban aprisionado contra su chamarra que traía puesta.

-me encanta cuando te sonrojas.- y su aliento se mesclo con el de él y capturo sus labios en un beso candente y lleno de energía.

No opuso resistencia, no podía moverse, solo consiguió contestar el beso, era fácil acostumbrarse a cosas buenas y esto le encantaba. Aun que admitirlo le provocaba ciertas reacciones muy fuera de lo normal en él.

-¿Sabes lo que quiero?.- fue un voz erótica y completamente sensual con la que ella le hablo al oído.

Él simplemente se dejo acariciar y se estremeció al escuchar lo que ella decía.

-Hinata, no creo poder darte lo que me pides.

Ella lo miro y sonrió. Llevo su mano al cierre de la chamarra y comenzó a bajarlo. Él evito que ella lo bajara, pero Hinata quito la mano de él y bajo nuevamente su cabeza para besarlo en el cuello.

La sensación placentera lo hizo olvidar su resistencia, dejo de pensar para sentir, los besos pequeños le produccian elecricidad por todo el cuerpo, las palabras de amor y los suspiros de la pelinegra lo volvían loco y se dejaba hacer. No tenia voluntad para apartarla, parecía un muñeco.

La chamarra fue sacada de su cuerpo, ella le sonreía con tanto cariño, su mirada firme y aperlada lo cautivaba pero lo que termino por robarle otro pedazo mas de su corazón , fue el sonrojo de Hinata. Era la que él conocía, timida, sonrojada y con amor.

Pero cuando ella a horcadas de él se levantaba y le comenzaba a quitar los pantalones ahí, regreso a la realidad. Él no podía hacer lo que ella quería. Por lo que le agarro nuevamente las manos e impidió que lo siguiera desnudando.

-Hinata no podemos.

La pelinegra alzo una ceja y lo miro curioso, para después regalarle una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que podemos.- le aseguro.- somos Novios.- y agarro las manos de Naruto.

-No podemos.- volvió a asegurar él y ahora aterrado por ver la determinación de la pelinegra.- estamos en la casa de mis padres, y tu familia me mataría, soy un caballero, mi madre me echaría de la casa, y …- trataba de pensar en todos los obstáculos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Yo quiero hacerlo y sé que tu también lo quieres, así que.- se cruzo de brazos.- o te dejas por las buenas o tendré que aplicar la fuerza para obtener lo que quiero.

Estaba debajo de ella, a merced de ella, la pelinegra podría hacerle lo que quisiera con él. Una porque a él de daba miedo enfrentarse a ella y otra por que realmente tenía que admitir que si quería.

La batalla de miradas fue ganada por Hinata, ya que Naruto suspiro en aceptación y cerró los ojos. La risa cantarina de ella se escucho en la habitación de él. Se inclino para besarlo.

-No te arrepentirás, te lo juro.- asas palabras en un susurro termino con la poca resistencia de él.

Una lluvia de besos se inicio, cuando ella retiro la playera negra de él, y tocaba con delicadeza cada parte de su cuerpo. La cadena de besos siguió y siguió, llegando a bajar y bajar por todo el cuerpo de Naruto, al llegar a los pantalones, ella lo retiro con delicadeza.

El aire golpeo el cuerpo caliente de él, las caricias no solo tocaban su cuerpo si no su alma, sentía la pureza y el deseó en cada beso y cada suspiro de Hinata.

Aun así no abrió los ojos no quería ser consciente de sus actos, solo quería seguir sintiendo, seguir deseando, y que hiciera ya lo que quisiera con él.

Tardo unos momentos darse cuenta que el peso de Hinata ya no lo sentía sobre su cuerpo, curioso abrió un ojo, des pues otro y se sentó en la cama, la pelinegra traía entre sus manos su ropa.

Ella lo apreciaba con profunda admiración, Naruto era simplemente perfecto.

-Ya tengo lo que quería.- ella apretó mas la ropa de él, y al ver la sorpresa del rubio no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente y sonrojarse.- eres un pervertido Naru-chan.- ella se acerco y le robo un corto beso.- pensaste que yo quería eso.- al ver el rostro sonrojado de él sonrió mas.- tontito, nos casaremos dentro de seis meses y podre tenerte de esa forma, aguanta.- miro la ropa que traía en sus manos.- me encanto tu ropa, es diferente al tono naranja de siempre, por lo que yo la quería, la adecuare a la mía, me quedara genial.- se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de la habitación.- cúbrete o pensaran que he abusado de ti.

Vio como salía de la habitación. Y él se quedo más tonto que de costumbre, ¡demonios!.- él pensando que ella quería otra cosa cuando se refería a la ropa.

No pudo evitar romper en risas al darse cuenta de la situación, esta Hinata sin duda era un tesoro, pero estaba completamente seguro que en su mundo él sería un pervertido con la dulce y tierna Hinata, y eso le gustaba más. Ser el cazador y ella la presa.

-cuando regrese Hinata, tu y yo tendremos una gran platica.

Si él le contara a la dulce pelinegra lo que ella estuvo a punto de hacerle y como era su comportamiento en este mundo lo más seguro es que se desmayara y nunca le dirigiera la palabra.

_Tenía que encontrar la forma de regresa, había muchas cosas que deseaba hacer, aun que aquí todo fuera mejor, él tenía que enfrentar su realidad. Y luchar para alcanzar una felicidad. Darse por vencido no era una opción._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Hasta aquí si lo se raro, XD._

_Con cariño Aniyasha, gracias por sus palabras._

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
